Aimonsnous quand même
by Molianne
Summary: Voulant faire respecter leur couple, Harry et Drago profitent d'une fête pour mettre en exécution leur plan. OneshotSongfic


Titre : Aimons-nous quand même  
Couple : Harry/Dray  
Rating : PG  
Chanson : Aimons-nous quand même (paroles d'Yvon Deschamps… beaucoup d'artistes québécois ont reprit cette chanson)  
Auteur : Moi

Kikoo à tous! J'ai écrit cette oneshot après avoir entendu une chanson à la télé… " Aimons-nous quand même ".. J'ai adoré les paroles, et en les écoutants, j'ai tout de suite pensé à faire un songfic Drago/Harry. J'espère que vous aimerez

---

Le mois de décembre était très froid cette année. Étudiants et professeurs n'avaient pas le choix de se promener en manteau à l'intérieur même du château. On pouvait trouver çà et là des étudiants en couple essayant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de se réchauffer, soit en se collant ou en partageant une flamme magique. Parmi ces couples se trouvait celui plus ou moins apprécié composé de Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

Les deux adolescents de dix-sept ans maintenant s'étaient rendus compte de leurs sentiments réciproques à la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort qui eut lieu peu après le début de leur dernière année scolaire, alors que Harry, ayant à peine défait le mage noir, avait ramené un Drago plutôt mal en point à l'un des nombreux points secrets où ils pouvaient être sûrs d'être en sûreté. Dans chacun de ces abris se trouvait quelqu'un ayant un minimum de savoir en médecine magique… Harry était resté aux côtés du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. À ces moments-là, il commençait à peine à savoir pourquoi il voulait tant rester auprès de lui. Depuis lors, les choses s'étaient grandement améliorées entre eux et étaient maintenant ensemble depuis cinq mois, au bonheur de certains – principalement le directeur et les amis proches des deux concernés – et au grand malheur de certains autres… ce qui signifiait presque l'école entière.

Les Serpentards en voulaient à Harry parce qu'il avait changé Drago. Effectivement, il avait changé, mais très légèrement. Il était simplement plus respectueux envers les autres maisons et les personnes au sang non pur, mais avait gardé son arrogance et tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Les Gryffondors détestaient Drago parce qu'ils étaient certains que c'était un coup monté, que Drago allait faire quelque chose contre Harry un jour ou l'autre, malgré la persistance des Weasley et d'Hermione à dire qu'ils étaient ensemble tout simplement parce qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Il avait fallu un peu de temps avant que les amis proches d'Harry n'acceptent Drago, mais en bout de ligne, ils appréciaient Drago pour rendre Harry si heureux. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, quant à eux, ne pouvaient pas concevoir l'idée d'un songe que ces deux adolescents les plus importants de leur maison respective puissent s'aimer. Ils n'aimaient tout simplement pas le couple.

Malgré ces problèmes à se faire accepter ensemble, ils étaient heureux.

* * *

Au festin du soir, alors que le couple était séparé – tables de maison obligeant –, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda au silence qui lui fut vite donné. Il annonça donc :  
- Bonsoir à tous! Navré de vous déranger en pleine action, mais je dois vous annoncer quelque chose d'important. 

Quelques murmures inquiets suivirent les derniers mots.  
- Il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, c'est une bonne nouvelle. J'ai décidé de vous accorder une petite fête. Elle aura lieu samedi qui vient, dans trois jours. Vous y êtes évidemment tous invités. Ce ne sera pas un bal costumé ni thématique, ce sera tout simplement une fête.

Avec un mouvement des bras, il indiqua que son discours était terminé et que les étudiants pouvaient retourner à leur assiette. Les conversations reprirent toutes leur ampleur, mais avec un léger changement : le thème général était la fête.

À la table des Gryffondors, trois amis discutaient.  
- Ça va faire du bien, cette fête, dit Ron. Ça va pouvoir nous changer les idées un peu.  
- Tu as raison… Je me demande par contre pourquoi Dumbledore fait une fête au beau milieu de l'année, fit Harry.  
- Probablement pour nous changer les idées justement, Harry, dit Hermione.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. Il avait fini de manger depuis un bon moment et ne voulait qu'une chose, se retrouver près de Drago. Cependant, celui-ci semblait toujours être en train de manger et le brun était fatigué de sa journée. Il décida donc de se rendre à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et d'attendre de voir le blond partir de la Grande Salle grâce à sa Carte du Maraudeur. Il se leva de table sous les exclamations de surprise de ses amis et marcha en direction de sa Salle Commune.

Il était presque arrivé lorsque quelqu'un se mit en travers de son chemin, lui prit le visage et l'embrassa longuement.  
- Dray… qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu mangeais…  
- Sache qu'on ne peut s'échapper de moi.  
- Je ne m'échappais pas, j'allais justement attendre que tu finisses. Je –

Il fut coupé par un second baiser de son amoureux.  
- Harry, tu sais que je t'aime.  
- Oui.  
- Tu sais aussi que l'école entière ne nous aime pas ensemble.  
- Ça, c'est difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte…  
- Alors la fête annoncée par Dumbledore sera géniale…!  
- Quoi? Mais… où est le lien? Peux-tu développer ce que tu dis, s'il te plaît?  
- Bien sûr, fit le blond avec un léger sourire en coin. Lors de la fête, nous allons nous arranger pour faire quelque chose qui fera accepter notre couple. Je ne sais pas encore quoi… Mais j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait faire jouer une chanson qui exprimerait bien ce que nous voulons faire passer. On trafiquerait un peu le cours de la fête et ce serait dans la poche.

Harry était stupéfait. C'était une idée géniale! Il se voyait déjà à la fête, au bras de Drago et accepté de tous.  
- Drago, mon petit Dragon, ton âme de Serpentard frappera encore. Tu es génial.  
- Je sais.

Sous un roulement de yeux du brun, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et partirent en direction de la Salle sur Demande, où ils pourraient parler tranquille de leur projet.

* * *

Après deux heures, les deux amoureux sortirent tout sourire de la Salle. Ils avaient leur plan et leur chanson. Une chanson Moldue, trouvée par Harry qui s'en était rappelé. Il l'avait entendu l'été précédent chez les Dursley. Vu l'heure tardive, ils durent se séparer pour aller chacun à leur Salle Commune et se coucher. Ils se laissèrent sur un baiser. 

- Harry, où étais-tu? Ça fait deux heures qu'on t'attend…!, fit Hermione alors qu'il passait le tableau de la Grosse Dame.  
- J'étais avec Dray, répondit tout bonnement le concerné.  
- Ça, on s'en doutait, dit Ron.  
- J'avais simplement besoin de lui parler, c'est tout, inventa Harry en se dirigeant vers le dortoir. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.  
- D'accord… fit une Hermione déçue de ne pas en savoir plus.

Harry monta les marches menant au dortoir avec une seule envie en tête : être à la fête dans trois jours. Ça allait être parfait. Leur plan était sans faille et ils pourraient enfin vivre normalement sans être questionné à chaque jour et invité à laisser l'autre.

Lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit, il trouva le sommeil presque instantanément. Il rêva à la fête… et leur plan.

* * *

L'école entière n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche en ce samedi : la fête. Elle allait débuter d'ici une demi-heure et tout le monde avait bien hâte de danser et d'avoir du plaisir. Harry et Drago avaient tout aussi hâte, sinon plus. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble pour attendre le début de la fête. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'être avec leur maison respective et de se retrouver une fois que ce serait commencé. Presque toute l'école était devant les portes de la Grande Salle, attendant l'ouverture des portes avec impatience.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit de la musique provenir de la Salle et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer la masse étudiante à l'intérieur. Les tables avaient disparues sauf quelques-unes qui servaient pour le buffet de bonbons. Il y avait également une plate-forme légèrement surélevée pour les élèves qui voudraient y danser. 

Il se passa une heure avant que Drago et Harry ne se retrouvent dans un coin.  
- Prêt? Demanda Harry.  
- Toujours. On va attendre la fin de cette chanson avant de faire commencer la nôtre.

Avec un sourire, Harry sortit sa baguette, prêt à faire entendre leur chanson à toute l'école. Ils l'avaient un peu trafiquée; ils allaient chanter sur la bande sonore, mais ils avaient laissés quelques phrases qu'ils avaient jugées mieux à entendre qu'à chanter eux-mêmes.  
La fin de la chanson approchait. Le couple se dirigea vers la plate-forme étonnement déserte et s'y installèrent discrètement. Ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de secondes avant que la chanson ne se termine.  
3…2…1.  
Harry murmura " _Startum chanson_ "  
Aussitôt, les premières notes de leur chanson plus calme retentirent. Les élèves cessèrent de danser, surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir une chanson plus lente durant la soirée. Ils se regardaient tous lorsque quelques-uns pointèrent vers la plate-forme, où le couple se tenait debout devant tous. Plus un mot ne sortit d'aucune bouche et tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux.  
Harry commença en regardant Drago de temps en temps.

_Aimons-nous quand même  
Aimons-nous jour après jour  
Aimons-nous quand même  
Aimons-nous malgré l'amour_

Drago continua.

_Aimons-nous de rage  
Aimons-nous mais sans pitié  
Aimons-nous en cage  
Aimons-nous sans amitié  
_  
_Deux mille ans de haine  
N'ont rien changé à l'amour  
Pour briser nos chaînes  
Sonnent canons et tambours _

Harry reprit la parole.

_C'est l'amour qui gronde  
L'amour avance à grand pas  
Détruira le monde  
Par l'amour, tu combats _

Le refrain arriva. Il chantèrent à intervalle.

(Harry) _Je t'aime_, (Drago) _tu m'aimes, il m'aime_  
(Ensemble, regardant leur maison respective) _Nous vous aimons, vous nous aimez_  
(Drago) _Il m'aime_, (Chœurs originaux) _il t'aime, ils s'aiment_

Drago reprit le couplet suivant.

_Aimons-nous quand même  
La mort unit sans retour  
Aimons-nous, je t'aime  
Je te tuerai mon amour _

Harry, souriant à la dernière phrase qu'avait chanté Drago, continua.

_L'amour nous préserve  
Des remords de nos tueries  
On tue sans réserve  
Par amour de sa patrie _

On vit sans histoire  
Lorsque l'on vit sans aimer  
L'amour c'est la gloire  
La puissance et l'amitié

Drago finit les couplet avec le sien.

_Aimons sans contrainte  
Aimons-nous comme il se doit  
Resserrons l'étreinte  
Qui nous étouffera de joie _

Finalement, ils reprirent le refrain.

(Drago) _Je m'aime_, (Harry) _tu t'aimes, il s'aime_  
(Ensemble, se regardant dans les yeux) _Nous nous aimons_, (Chœurs originaux) _vous vous aimez_  
_Ils s'aiment, s'aimeront _

Ils finirent en se serrant dans les bras, heureux d'avoir fait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Quelques applaudissements retentirent. Ils provenaient de Dumbledore qui était arrivé dans la Grande Salle. Il fut accompagné, d'abord par Hermione et les Weasley, ensuite par Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Puis, quelques personnes s'ajoutèrent au petit groupe, suivit par d'autres. Et encore d'autres. Bientôt, tous les élèves comprirent le message applaudirent. Ce fut le signal qu'attendaient Harry et Drago. Ils sourirent, se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement, s'enlaçant.

Harry regarda Dumbledore pendant un instant et vit une lueur malicieuse briller dans ses yeux. Le brun eut alors la certitude que la raison pour laquelle le directeur avait fait cette fête était eux. Il lui fit un bref signe de tête et retourna son attention à son amoureux. Ils descendirent de la plate-forme et, avec le retour de la chanson prévue, se mirent à danser librement.

Enfin.

FIN

Vous avez aimé? Hein? Dites? Oui? Non? J'veux savoir C'est la première songfic que j'écris, et comme j'ai une idée pour en faire une autre, je veux savoir si j'ai la " touch " comme on dit XD. Alleeeeeeeeeeez, cliquez sur le petit bouton juste en-dessous et écrivez-moi un 'tit quelque chose (même si c'est juste " oui " ou " non ", indiquant que oui vous avez aimez ou non, vous n'avez pas).

Merci en avance

Molianne


End file.
